Amusement
by ScarletRaven321
Summary: Eli and Nozomi go to an amusement park. Honestly, it's that simple. NozoEli. Probably a one-shot. Set while they're 2nd years. So fluffy it may as well be a pillow.


"So, what's next?" Nozomi asked while looking at the over-sized map excitedly. It was getting late, but she was still bursting with energy, wanting to explore as much of the amusement park as possible.

Eli groaned from her seat on the bench. She tilted her head back with her arm resting over her forehead as she waited for the world to stop moving. "I think I need a break. I had no idea those cups could spin_ that_ fast."

Nozomi peeked over the map and sighed, shaking her head in disappointment. "You used to do ballet. With how much twirling that involves, I don't understand how Elicchi has a problem now." Nozomi folded up the map, walked over and took a seat beside Eli. Feeling the taller girl rest her head against her shoulder, Nozomi rubbed it soothingly.

"That's different from this." Eli finally decided to risk opening her eyes and luckily the world did feel steadier. She didn't feel up for moving just yet though, enjoying the feeling of Nozomi's fingers caressing her scalp, so she decided to watch the people walking by.

Her eyes fell upon a little boy standing with his mom in front of an ice cream shop. She heard the vendor ask the boy what flavor he wanted. The shop seemed to have a pretty large variety and the boy looked deep in thought. His mom and the vendor waited patiently for the boy to decide until they finally heard an enthusiastic "Chocolate!"

'Good choice.' Eli decided to rest her eyes again.

Nozomi's presence always made it so easy to relax.

"There's a rollercoaster not far from here. It's pretty big and even goes through a dark tunnel for a bit. Would Elicchi want to try that?"

Until she says something like that.

"Nozomiii," Eli whined, finally lifting her head off the spiritual girl, "can't we do something less…intense? I don't understand how you're still so energetic after that last ride."

"It's simple, there's a trick to avoid getting dizzy on rides like those." Nozomi wore her teasing grin and her mischievous intentions reflected clearly in her eyes. "All you have to do is keep your eyes focused one thing and that required no effort since I had someone as beautiful as Elicchi sitting across from me."

Eli's cheeks flushed red instantly, mission accomplished. "Jeez, you always do this to me." She mumbled, attempting to cover the redness with her hands, but knew there was no helping it. "W-well, since it's getting late could we go on the Ferris wheel next? I really need a slow ride to give me time to recover."

Nozomi giggled at her companion's bashfulness, "Sure, anything for you."

As they were getting seated on the ride, Eli noticed the sun was setting and came up with an idea. "Nozomi, could you close your eyes for a bit? I'll tell you when to open them."

Nozomi stared at her in confusion. "That's a mean request, you know. I'll miss the view if I do that. "

"I promise you won't! Just please trust me."

Nozomi sighed in defeat. With Eli's bright blue eyes staring at her so sincerely there was no way she could resist. This girl could be so unfair.

The ride began to move and Nozomi closed her eyes without further resistance though she was pouting the whole time. She cheered up a bit when she heard a relieved "thank you" whispered.

She could tell they were nearing the top and so far they'd just been sitting there. Why had Eli wanted her to close her eyes anyways? She was getting a little impatient until she felt something brush against her hands.

Eli laced their fingers together and held Nozomi's hand gently. They had held hands before but never as intimately as this.

Nozomi could tell Eli was shaking slightly, and her palm was beginning to sweat. The fortune-teller couldn't stop the corner of her lip from twitching up into a smile. Eli was being too cute, so unfair.

What came next was the real surprise however. Nozomi could feel soft lips pressing against her cheek. It was brief, but the feeling was unmistakable.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now…"

Nozomi did as instructed and saw they were at the very top of the wheel. Before her was a beautiful sunset with the sky painted lovely shades of orange, pink and purple. It was absolutely perfect. Speaking of perfect, she tore her eyes from the amazing view to see Eli, since she needed an explanation. She was greeted with the adorable sight of a bright red face once again.

Eli, despite looking the other way, could feel Nozomi's attention had shifted to her. "Thank you for suggesting today. I had a lot of fun." Eli slowly turned to face Nozomi only to see her with an unreadable expression. She seemed tense. Eli instantly began to panic. "N-Nozomi? I'm sorry! Did I upset you? I didn't mean to-!"

Nozomi instantly tackled the taller girl and kissed her firmly, arms wrapping around her shoulders.

_Mmph!_

Eli, taken completely by surprise moaned softly into the kiss. She never expected Nozomi would react like this. She relished the feeling of being so close with the other girl, wanting the moment to never end despite that their seat was now swinging a little dangerously. She'd have to tip the worker nicely when they were back on the bottom for listening to her request to keep them at the top a little longer. It was completely worth it.

"Elicchi, I never knew you could be so sappy. You stole this idea from one of those romance movies you love so much, didn't you?"

"I may have seen one or two that had a scene like this… So, did you like the surprise?" Eli asked with a goofy grin. She was extremely proud of going through with this idea after seeing Nozomi's reaction.

"Of course I did. It was wonderful, just like everything else about you." Nozomi looked into Eli's eyes knowing she'd succeeded in making the other girl blush again. It was too easy.

The ride started moving again and Eli motioned for them to sit up comfortably. "I really wish you would stop teasing me so much. I don't think my body can handle it."

"Oh, you should know by now that none of this is really teasing. I do honestly feel that way about you."

"I don't know how you can say it so easily… but I feel the same. Every moment with you is incredibly precious to me, Nozomi." She glanced to the side to Nozomi was still facing her, eyes filled with emotion. Eli, feeling her embarrassment growing again, coughed to clear her throat before changing the subject. "So, what did you want to do after this? More rides?"

"I'll do whatever you want to do."

"Hmm, then maybe we can go get something to eat? Would a parfait be alright?"

As if on cue, Nozomi's stomach grumbled. "S-sure." It was finally her turn to blush.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Eli… I don't think I would call making out at the top of a Ferris wheel less intense…

Okay well there you go guys. 100% fluff. Might even be sweet enough to give you cavities.

This was suggested by tumblr user **shizuku54**! ("how about an amusement park date and a kiss at the ferris wheel XP…")

Thanks so much for the idea!

Remind me not to write something _this _fluffy again. I got embarrassed just writing it. Having to reread and edit it just made it even more difficult even though I love fluff...

Oh also, wasn't their trip to the amusement park truly an a_muse_ment! Hehe, get it? Okay so I can't actually make that terrible joke because the rest of Muse wasn't there. But you know if I ever decided to make a follow-up chapter with all the Muses then I'll definitely include it somehow.

This takes place in like their second year, or at least before they ever met the others. I mean they do act like they're practically married by the time we see them in the show so I think it makes sense. This is obviously a very early part in their relationship.

I'm so terrible at keeping A/Ns short... As always, I'd love to know what you think and I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
